


The Night Before Christmas in Camelot

by Thetheatress



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetheatress/pseuds/Thetheatress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur and the night before Christmas... (in the style of "'Twas the Night before Christmas")<br/>[written for xmas 2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> a little Merthur fluffs present from me to you...Happy Christmas!

**Author’s Note:**

**It’s 1 am and I wanted to do something for Christmas so here it is! I would love reviews just to hear what you think about my late night ramblings (or, how sick my rhymes are) Enjoy!**

‘Twas the night before Christmas

When all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring…

Shit! This is the wrong house!

…

I meant to say castle with a prince oh so fair

And a loyal manservant with ruffly dark hair.

Both were asleep, tucked up in their beds,

With vastly different visions dancing about in their heads.

For prince, it was a kingdom that stood for good cause,

Almost needing nothing from old Santa Claus.

But for warlock, the vision was hardly so bright,

Fearsome creatures haunted his dreams night after night,

Of demons and monsters and a wicked mean thing

That would prevent his dear prince from becoming a king.

When quick as a lightning bolt of gold in his eyes,

Merlin’s dream took a bad turn and he woke with surprise.

His blinked back his tears as from his bedroom he stole,

And he thought he should check on his favorite clotpole.

Up in his chambers, Arthur sat up with a start,

His mind racing almost as fast as his heart.

For his vision had taken a horrible drop

To nightmares he had no power to stop.

He pondered and mused and thought on it more

‘Till there came a sharp knock at his door.

Crossed he to the noise and opened to face,

A very welcome sight to see in its place.

Without a word, Merlin entered and stood near the fire

Said he “Is there anything you need from me, sire?

An awful vision I have had yet tonight,

I had to see right away that you were alright.”

Says Arthur “Oh, Merlin, I am glad that you’re here,

With you by my side, I know I’ve nothing to fear.

I too have suffered from nightmares quite the same,

But compared to yours, I’m sure they seem lame.”

Merlin gave a sniffle, a hiccup, a chuckle;

Arthur managed to catch him before his knees did buckle.

The warlock lay in his arms, looking up at his prince,

Eyes conveying a feeling that words surely would mince.

As they straightened themselves up in the warm fire’s glow,

There descended from the ceiling a branch of mistletoe.

“Now where did that come from?” questioned Arthur with a smirk.

“Does it matter?” said Merlin. “Just kiss me, you jerk.”

No more was said on that quiet snowy night,

No creature were stirring; all in the world was just right.

Including our favorite prince and lionheart,

Who vowed never again to be kept apart.

…

And I at my laptop at just after midnight,

Decided I should just turn in for the night

As my rhymes were getting, quite frankly, just bad,

And counting the beats was making me quite sad.

So I end with a classic Irish saying: _Nollaig Shona Dhuit!_

Merry Christmas to you! And thank you for staying.

**Hope you liked it!**

**_Nollaig Shona Dhuit_ : Merry Christmas to You!**

**…I’m gonna go to bed now…**

 

 

 

 


End file.
